distraught and reconstructed
by wolfy447
Summary: when mama knight decides to have plastic sergurey done she goes to the very controversial duo drs. troy and McNamara. there logan falls into the arms of matt who is now 100% gay. the love of james life now possibly in the arms of another how will this play out?
1. a new face

dr. troy had been having a rough day. his son matt caved in and said he was gay. 'how how could my own son be gay when im so all about wemon'.

"so mrs. knight what don't you like about yourself" he asked trying to focus.

"im the mother of the hottest boyband in America and I cant get a date I need to do something about my face."

"second hottest" her daughter Katie looked up from her phone for merely a second before going back to texting. "one d is still number one."

"what ever Katie please can you do something for me" she gave Christian a seductive look and silently begged him to do the work.

"sean escort the little one down stairs so that I can have a talk with misses knight alone"

* * *

logan and kendall were going through the building to look for their mom.

"hi can I help you" liz stood infront of them seeing their anxious faces.

"yes we are looking for mrs. knight" kendall said all sophisticated.

"well she is in office down the hall to the left".

the boys thanked her and raced down the hall. when they open the door they were astounded by the sight in front of them. mrs knight riding dr. troy.

"mom"

"sergeon guy" logan looked at kendall "what... oh come on you through that one right down the middle and I had to swing." he swirled around like swinging a bat and fell onto matt who was just entering the room.

"im am so so sorry" logan said before they locked eyes. "hi"

"heh hi" they smirked at one another in this more than friendly way. "im matt"

"logan" he laughed as they pulled each other up.

"im so sorry mrs. knight we should go ahead and make an appointment." said Christian.

"actually mom that's why were here we don't want you to go through with this your perfect the way you are" kendall looked like he was about to loose the most important thing to him.

* * *

**sorry its so short but the other chapters wil be much longer I just needed a way to start things off.**

**did you like the cliffhanger. will mama knight go through with the sergeury and will logan really fall for this guy?**


	2. trapped in my own mind

it had been about a week since decided to get the sergury. matt was walking home from work when he heard crying from the dark of an ally 'I might get jumped but I need to make sure this person isn't really hurt' he thought with hesitation. he walked closer to the subject who rose his face, which matt quickly recognized, in fright.

"logan its okay its me"

"matt?" he looked at him with question and fear in his eyes

"what happened to you?" he pleaded in more concern than necessary. he curled up next to the weeping boy and laid his head on his shoulder as logan began his story.

"I had gotten into an argument with james for a reason I cant even remember now an left. I went to a bar an when I looked at the clock and saw it was eleven thirty I decided I should leave but as I was leaving my head got foggy and then I woke up in this ally wereing nothing but my boxers." he began to sob again "you...d...don't think I g-go-t ra-"

"no don't think that way" matt looked him in the eyes and pulled him up. "come on my house is nereby were staying there tonight tomarrow ill take you back to your family."

* * *

_**knock knock knock**_

"I left the keys before I left" matt laughed.

"matt what are you doing here with- who are you again" Christian opened the door.

"l-logan" he choked.

"well long story short I was walking home and found him beatin up in an ally and was wondering since it was so late if he could stay here tonight and I could take him to his family tomarrow" matt answered the question with barely any hesitation.

"of course of course. why were you in an ally and why wernt you with your family"

"got into a fight went to a bar just like any normal guy"

"makes sence but again who are you"

"mrs. knights son ring a bell"

"ah yes you and the other boy came in unexpectedly while I- yeah gotcha"

"its okay she probably needed it it its been years."

"you might wanna let her know she still single because my dad dose that to almost every decent woman he sees" mat scoffed.

"mat!"

"my bad" both him and logan laughed hystericly.

"come on logan ill show you the guest bedroom" Christian said with a look of pride on his face.

* * *

"you asleep yet" matt asked standing at logans door

"no" it was 3 am and had been a little more than an hour since the boys arrived. "come on in neither of us are going to sleep anytime soon might as well keep each other company."

"okay" matt came in and sat down next to logan who sat up.

"so what was it like finding a random guy in an ally at 2 aclock a night."

"actually im sorry it happened to you but im glad I was the one that found you"

"why"

"oh don't play dumb a week ago you stared into my eyes like a puppy at the pound that's been through hell and wants someone to hold them"

"wow very poetic baby" he mocked

"on a seriouse note..." matt trailed off

"what"

"well"

"would you just shut up if your gonna take for ever" logan pulled the boy into a slow yet passionate kiss and then pulled away. "wow"

"heh that was"

"-completely worth it"

"exactly"


	3. hilarious

**this chapter is on james and carlos` point of view. prepare for stupidity im not kidding:**

James walked into Carlos` bedroom and found him laughing his head off so hard that he pulled back his head and snorted. The realization of what he did caused him to laugh even harder.

"whats so funny" james had a sad look on his face.

"lighten up"

"its two in the morning and the guy im in love with is no where to be found"

"we will find him in the morning but right now" he patted a spot on the bed next to him "lets do what were used to and be weird"

james came over and sat beside the thrilled latino. carlos showed him a cat and jade video called bedtime story.

"ha ha ha ha ha" by the end of the video james was laughing so hard he almost peed himself (that is an actual video on you tube check it out) "okay we have to make a video like that"

"do you still have that camera your dad gave you last year"

"yeah and I still havnt used it."

"well nows the perfect time"

"be right back."

* * *

_camera turned on:_

"heylo im carlos-"

"they already knew that"

"and this is my buddi james"

"ahhhh" james groaned.

"and were gonna tell you a bedtime story"

"why?"

"look we got this idea from jade and cat so we give them patial credit"

"again why"

"do you wanna get sued"

"no"

"then shut up okay once there was a little boy"

"named taco"

"you know if you were Mexican I would so say something racist"

"comeing from the guy with the caramel colored skin youd only be hurting yourself"

"hey people love the caramel"

"would you just shut up and continue"

"fine so taco wanted to be famous"

"but the plane he was riding to LA was hijacked and crashed"

"luckily nobody got hurt"

"except the boy who no one liked"

"your so mean... but the boy had a magic healing potion"

"that the dog dumped al over itself"

"AND the now-"

"hideously ugly"

"dog now had the power to heal like a phoenix-"

"only the dog didn't have the power in its tears it had them in its snot"

"so the next morning the boy woke up"

"naked in an ally"

"but there was someone there who asked him if he wanted to be famous"

"the boy said yes but his decision came at a terrible price"

"he did become famous"

"but now had a boyfriend a really controversial boyfriend"

"and the dog who had the power"

"went to a sergeon and became even uglier then before"

"and they both live happily ever after"

_camera off_

* * *

the two boys did a play back of the video and laughed.

"its not as good but it will do" carlos laughed.

"are you kidding people will love this just like your gorgeous skin" james felt something in his chest something he had only felt once before and that was for logan well until he told the three of them that he fell for the plastic sergeons son literally and emotionaly.

"probably even more that you love your hair"

"impossible" he meant it about the feelings he was having but hoped that carlos thought it was about his hair he didn't.

"please don't fight it james I don't want this to end ike your crush on logan did" carlos secrety preyed that what he thought james meant was right because if not he screwed luckily it did.

james pulled himself to his nees and kissed carlos more passionately than anyone could have imagined. carlos just smiled against his lips and happily let him in when he asked for access.

"I want you please say youll be mine"

"you've got nothing to worry about jami I aint going anywere any time soon" they panted between kisses

"thank god."

* * *

**not exactly what you expected huh? I hope you liked originally I thought of having logan dump matt go out with james and to have a kenlos then realized that I have to have jo in this story so that woudnt work. please review!**


End file.
